


Don Juan Triumphant

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumbelle/POtO crossover. In which the viscount is left quite unsatisfied on the wrong side of a locked door. (Yes, I realize this removes the incredibly complex themes of the relationship between Erik and Christine but you either dig it or you don't.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don Juan Triumphant

The young Viscount Gaston straightened his sleeves and ran a hand lightly over his hair, brandishing his small bouquet of flowers like a soldier with his sword at the ready. He’d been very surprised to see Belle striding about the stage of the Opera Populaire, doused in jewels and yards of fabric while she sang her sad song about love fading like summer’s blossoms while the sunny smile on her face completely belied the tone of her soaring lyrics. He’d rushed backstage after her performance to greet her and ask her to dinner, an invitation she’d accepted, though she’d kept casting glances at the floor-to-ceiling mirror dominating one wall of her dressing room. He’d gone to get the carriage readied to whisk himself and his childhood sweetheart off to what was sure to be the first of many outings before she could change her mind.

He raised his hand and rapped sharply at the closed door, smiling in anticipation of her throwing it open to welcome him with her eyes and her arms in whatever lovely gown she would be decked in. His smile lost it’s high shine when only a high-pitched squeak and the sound of something small and fragile crashing to the floor.

 

"Belle? Are you in there?" He asked, knocking again. There was another unidentifiable sound, a tearing of fabric or some such. Gaston found himself entirely unamused. "Are you ready to go, Belle?"

There was no answer for long enough that he began to reach for the handle before another squeak, cut off abruptly. Then she spoke, sounding like she’d run about the opera house a time or two. “Ah, I- I can not go with you, Gast- oh! I mean, I’m not feeling very well.”

He was entirely puzzled for a moment, staring at the door hard as if he could peer through it if he concentrated. “Well, shall I return tomorrow, then? We could have a luncheon and— Belle?”

She’d moaned aloud while he spoke and it was such a husky sound that he knew she was truly unwell. “I’m F-fine. What were you saying?”

"Perhaps I’ll return in a few days? I can extend my stay in town for as long as will be convenient. When shall I come again?"

A distinctly masculine voice answered this time, followed by a grunt as though the man had been struck. “How about returning never.”

Ah, so that was the way of it, then. He’d been ousted by another suitor. And one clearly already well on the way to claiming the prize. Well, he would concede with dignity and find company elsewhere. As he bent to set the flowers beside the door, he recalled that he was in an opera house that housed many lovely dancers more than Belle. Perhaps one of them would be more amenable to warming his toes this night…

He would never know what became of his modest arrangement of daffodils or of the man wearing the bone white mask that carried it with him into a sewer tunnel and dropped it into the murky waters with a smile on his face. A good night indeed for the Phantom of the Opera, if not for the young lout who’d attempted to steal his Belle from him. No chance of that now, he thought smugly as he strode through the tunnels humming idly to himself, the strains of a new opera in honor of his star pupil. He wondered how strongly she would reprimand him for making her act out a seduction on the stage of the opera house with him for he very much wished to brag…


End file.
